Truth or Dare
by makkdaddy87
Summary: Truth or Dare in Camp Lazlo. Crazy stuff happens and we may surprise you with what lays in store for the campers in Prickely Pines. Includes violence, language and crude humor. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

This is Truth or Dare...Camp Lazlo Style.

First off, this will be rated T-M. For Language, Violence, and Crude Humor.

Description:

I will be the Master Host. And i will be writing this fanfic.

My assistant hosts will be Ninjatana Warrior and CoolStarDude. They will be sharing their ideas of truths and dares.

Fans may do so also. Just message me in my Private Messages. If i like the truths and dares, i will include them.

So, what's going to happen is, is that the cast of Camp Lazlo, Will be forced to do dares and tell truths. If not, they will be killed by us as hosts. But, don't worry, they will/might be resurrected by a Halo of some sort, as CoolStarDude described it. Their OC's will be in this fanfic as well as mine if i choose. They own their OC's and i own mine.

That's it. Chapters will be coming soon. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Truth or Dare_**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

Ok. so this is Truth or dare Camp Lazlo Style. Me, Ninjatana Warrior, and CoolDudeStar, are the the host of this fanfic. Yes, i do have full permission from each of them. And they have given their ideas and dares. I have heard that this is against the rules and guidelines of this website, but im going to try it. Enjoy!

* * *

It was just a normal day at Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats. Everyone was doing their things with their own business, and everyone acted just as crazy and stupid as they were. The scouts could hear a noise that sounded like jeeps, vans and airplanes. Lazlo stated the matter first.

"Hey Guys, whats that?" "IDK, Lazlo its getting pretty loud" Raj answered in a concerned way. "Noisy!" Clam added. The other scouts could hear it too and so did the scouts in Acorn Flats. It wasnt too long before they actually got here, A militia force came in with noise and agony that shook the ground. Troops with their commanding officers, have bursted out of their vehicles, along with soldiers roping down helicopters. All of them had weapons. Then, There was a man that came out of a certain van. He had a .44 magnum in his hand. he was wearing white camo, had shades on, and had a beard. He was a deer much like Ms. Doe but had antlers and was a man. He looked like the man in charge. He ordered, "Bring me all of the scouts, and their leaders at once!" The soldiers left at once, soon they had all the scouts and their leaders. Ms. Mucus was the hardest to bring in. Once they were all gathered, being surrounded by the troops with their guns pointed at them, The chief announced, "Greetings, I am Viktor Makarov. We are here to restore order in Camp Kidney, im tired of seeing you puny little louts you call leaders, being in charge. Im in charge now. Anyone to oppose?" Just then, Ms. Mucus jumped up, "I Oppose!" She ran to Makarov, and just as she was about to tackle him he pulled out his .44, and ordered, "Stop. Right. There, Piggy." She stopped seeing the massive pistol. He pulled the lever and said in a soft, controlled matter, "This isnt a game. What do you see here, hm? Do you think there is any way out? With me aiming this pistol at your head? No...You are a fool to stand against me. I suggest you get back to the group, or you will be executed." She moved back to the group in a quick hurry. "Now, If you want to live, Play my game. Have you heard of Truth or Dare? Good. This is a test to see if you have what it takes to live." Lumpus asks in fear and anger, "Are you serious right now, are you goddamn serious?!" Makarov looks at him, "Yeah, what about it?" "We are going to die becuase of truth or dare?" Makarov now lifts up his revolver, spins the chamber and pionts it at lumpus, "How about you be the first as a volunteer?" "No! Don't" shouted Ms, Doe as she got in the way between Lumpus and the .44. Both Makarov and Lumpus look confused by this, although Lumpus was taken back by the way she would have died, or protect him. "Well, well, well, look who's here." Makarov looked at her as he lowered his gun into his holster and looked at her as she was huggging the still surprised moose. "Looks like someone loves somebody, am i right? Now. First dare, You, Moose, Since you have a doe at your side, what do ya say about us hearing about your love for her?" Lumpus shot his eyes wide open for this. So did Jane Doe. "Unable to do this will result in the execution of the woman." Lumpus had no idea of waht to day to her. He had to improvise and get it over with. He hears the lever click on his revolver. He shouts out, with fear and agony. "Ms. Doe! I Loved you since the day i met you! I had no idea that you loved me enough to care about me! You're so beautiful and so heavenly that you could be the wings that keep my heart in the clouds, but im like the anchor that keep your feet on the ground so i could so your pretty face, and loving soul every day! I Love You!" He now said as he fell and cried loudly. Ms. Doe widens her eyes, and drops her jaw at this. Makarov lowers his gun, impressed about his words. She hugs Lumpus and wispers, "I Love You Too." She looks at him and they both kiss. Makarov states, "That one wins immunity. You two can be escorted to you cabins. if any of you leave whlie this is going on, you will be shot." Lumpus and Jane smile as they hold hands, being escorted.

Makarov looks at the group and asks, "What can we learn from this?" Samson raises his hand and he calls him, "Yes, What?" "I guess we can learn that we shouldnt make love come by force, it makes the guy have a heart attack." Samson said nervous. Makarov smiles, and says, "Yeah, Ok small one, your turn. One question, do you have any allergies and health concerns?" Samson looks at him nervous," Yeah, they're all in my cabin." he said as he pointed to the cabin. "Bring my his medications!" The soldiers ran to the cabin. after a short time, they had a medium sized bag full of Health Buddies. Makarov looks at him with shock, seeing how many there were. He looked at Samson and said, "Your dare is to live without these for a week, no exceptions." "WHAT?! I need those! I use them every day!" Makarov looks at him. "if you want live, you listen to me! To disobey and not cooperate will be killed!" "I Wont do it, ill die healthy!" With this, Makarov pulls his revolver and shoots him in the chest. The group sees the guini pig fly in the air and land on the ground, as blood starts to run on the ground. They scream and get out of control. "You see? This is what happens. This Is A Survival Game! Wake up! This is my world now! Welcome to the devils' lair.

* * *

Ok. I used my OC after MW3's Makarov. And ive used a song title in Lumpus' confession. (See Mayday Parade, You be the anchor.. Its a good song) well that's the first chapter. more to follow. Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

Truth or Dare

Chapter 2

Redemption

It all seemed like a bad dream in Camp Kidney. With all the soldiers, Makarov, and Samson dead. It was definatly a day of hell and misery. The campers of both camps, along with Mucus and Slinkman at their side, are clueless of what will happen next, except for everyone will have a turn with their dares, and more deaths are to occur.

"alright, boys and girls, whose next?" Makarov asked in a serious, demanding tone. Everyone looked scared and nervous. "You, little girl with pink hair, come here!" He told Patsy. Patsy moved to him. "Now, Pick a boy and make him come here" He demanded. She picked Lazlo. He came next to her. "You both stand by the docks. The girl will do the sparta remix for 36 hours straight. In front of the boy." Without arguement, they both did what he asked. He assigned the other boys and grils to do various dares. (Since there is a lot of campers, i wont mention all of the dares, just a few.) "Slug"! Demanded the Chief, Slinkman went over to him. "Your dare is to kill the platypus." "Edward!?" "Yes. do it." Makarov pulls out his .44 and gave it to Slinkman. "Dont you dare try and pull the trigger on me. To so do will have all your campers executed." Slinkman took the gun and pointed at Edward. "im sorrry, I cant lose the camp because of me." He shot him. He fell to the ground. Makarov took the gun.

Lazlo on the other hand, was getting his mind crazy over the remix. It was driving him crazy. She still went on. A soldier was right nexxt to him. 24 hours passed. he had enough. He too the soldiers' pistol and shot himself in the head. Patsy stopped and held Lazlo, "Why!? What did i do to deserve this?"

Meanwhile in Heaven.

Edward, Lazlo and Samson were in Heaven. They know they cannot return and save their friends. They discuss about their lives and past, and what hopes they had for a future. They wore white everything. shoes, pants, shirts, and jackets. Samson just remembered something.


	4. Chapter 4

Truth or Dare

Chapter 3, Ending

We Come Back as Heroes

Samson looked down. He looked into his jacket pocket, and found a small stone. Samson looked at the other two. "I know a way back." "yeah right, there is no way back" Edward said angry. "Lets hear it." lazlo said to him. Samson looked at them and said to them pointing to the smill stone. "This is a Resurrrection Stone. It takes people from the dead and brings them to life, You have to trust me." "How did you get that?" asked Edward. I took it from Makaov wiitthout him noticing while i was alive. Well, less talk, more rock. Lets save them." Samson, Lazlo and Edward joined hands and took the stone.

Back at Camp

"We already have three kids die. you guys better do what i ask, or its death to you all!" Makarov yelled. They had enough. Patsy said to him. "we will fight, and we will be free, or we will die tr.." They saw three kids descending down from the sky. They still had their white clothes on, which was cool. They reached the ground and walked their way to the soldiers. Samson looks at him angry. "We ask that you will leave, or you will die." Makarov took his pistol and fired.

The pistol shot aand fired nothing just a click. He checked the chamber, it had bullets in it. Hee fired again. nothing. "I Dont understand." Samson looked at him. ""the stone took thee firing pins when we descended." "thats how you goot back.!" Makarov yelled. Samson asked again. "leave or die." "we refuse" Samson looked at the campers. "very well," A litle persuasion will help." Just then a pillar of firee and lightning came from the sky, killing and burning the soldiers and Makarov. It was over. The day is won. The battle is over.

Everyone cheered for the heroic act of those three. Hugs were given and and such. it was the ending of a hellic and devestang game.

* * *

Hey, whats up! I just want to apologize for not doing all the dares. There was alot and i couldnt memorize them. I just wanted the story to be over. My ignorance and laziness was a dumb act for Ninjatana Warrior and CoolDudeStar. It was two weeks since i started this fanfic, and i wanted to get it over with, and do other fanfics. Those two guys are my fans. They write amazing stories, that i couldnt even make up. Well, thanks for reaading, and catch you later!


End file.
